Una chica de ojos verdes
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: La historia de Astoria Malfoy. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo logró casarse con Draco Malfoy? ¿Fue un simple matrimonio de conveniencia o algo más?
1. Compromiso

**Disclaimer: **HP es de Rowling.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic ya estaba publicado. Pero renunció a ser long fic, y quiso convertirse en viñetas. Así que le daré el gusto. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno:**

Desde que tiene memoria, Astoria recuerda haberse sentado en un sillón verde oscuro. Desde su privilegiada posición podía ver a su padre leyendo el periódico El Profeta, a su madre escribiendo cartas, y a su hermana leyendo Corazón de Bruja. Había inmortalizado esas imágenes en su cabeza, para ella no cambiaba el tiempo, su familia hacía siempre las mismas acciones.

Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones, la familia Greengrass se salía de la rutina. Aquella fue una de esas veces:

- No quiero más replicas, Daphne.

- Pero si tan sólo escucharas…

- Ya te oí lo suficiente. Mi respuesta es no. Te casarás con Draco Malfoy y no hay nada más que hablar.

Melina Greengrass volvió su atención a la carta que escribía hace segundos. Daphne frunció la boca, luego, como recordando que ninguna señorita se ve bien cuando frunce el rostro, relajó sus facciones.

- Me escucharás porque aún no he terminado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- No voy a casarme con Draco Malfoy. El día que fijes la fecha de matrimonio me fugaré y lo dejaré plantado.

- Pero…

- No voy a casarme con él. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo he decidido? Draco Malfoy no entra en mis planes.

- Tú no tienes planes.

- Te equivocas, madre. Tengo muchos planes. El primero de esos planes es casarme Theodore Nott.

Melina se permitió lanzar una sonora carcajada.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? Debe ser una broma. Daphne, debe ser una broma.

- En absoluto, madre.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo? Armand, di algo.

Armand Greengrass no despegó la mirada de su libro. Hace segundos que no pasa la página y las mujeres de esa casa pueden darse cuenta que no está leyendo. Daphne sonrió, su padre no moverá ni un solo músculo para apoyar a su madre.

- Jamás, ¿me oyes? Tú jamás te casarás con Theodore Nott.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque no. Porque Theodore Nott no es bueno para ti. Porque él no te puede dar lo que Draco Malfoy sí. ¡Por qué eres mi hija y yo te lo ordeno!

- Umm, no sabía que vivía en una dictadura.

- Daphne…

- No me criaste para que bajara la cabeza, madre. Ahora no te quejes. Si no quiero casarme, no lo haré, y no vas a poder obligarme.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, madre.

Daphne se levantó muy digna y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Astoria sonrió.

_Daphne se opuso. No habrá boda. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, maestro?_

Draco Malfoy sonrió ante la ocurrencia del destinatario. Maestro. Sí, el volvía a ser el maestro de su vida. Volvía a ser el príncipe. Sólo le faltaba su princesa, y esa princesa no era Daphne Greengrass. Con un golpe de varita hizo desaparecer las palabras de la nota. Con otro, escribió:

_Ahora me casaré con la menor de las Greengrass, si ella me acepta, claro_.

La lechuza volvió tres minutos después:

_Trato hecho_.

Ahora Draco tenía su princesa y se aseguraría que ningún dragón se la viniera a quitar.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: HP es de Rowling

Gracias a **samj** por su review.

**Capítulo Dos**

Astoria mira por la ventana y recuerda. Se conocían desde niños. Se veían en las fiestas de cumpleaños. Draco no jugaba con ella, nadie del grupo de amigos de su hermana lo hacía. Daphne había sido muy clara:

- Son amigos mío, no de Astoria. Si quieren seguir viniendo a mi casa y que yo vaya a sus casas, será mejor que recuerden eso.

Así que Astoria había crecido viendo como ellos jugaban y sin poder participar.

- Jugar sola es mejor que no jugar, ¿cierto?

No odiaba a Daphne por aislarla de sus amigos. Se odiaba a sí misma por no haber nacido antes. Astoria había nacido tarde, cuando ya los amigos de sus padres tenían los hijos que necesitaban. Astoria había crecido sin amigos debido a que no conocía a nadie que pudiera ser su amigo.

- Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. No necesito más.

Había pasado once años sola. Sola, no, acompañada. Se había inventado un montón de amigos imaginarios. Amigos a los que no parecía molestarles que fuera la menor de las Greengrass, amigos a los que no les importaba cómo se vestía, amigos a los que no les perturbaba que ella fuera diferente.

- Solamente soy diferente. Eso no es estar loca.

Ella no era débil. No era una mártir. Ella no mendingaba para tener amigos. Si al final había logrado tener amigos era porque ellos habían ido hacia ella y no al revés.

- Yo soy Ava Kinsgley.

- Mi nombre es Areusa Murry.

- ¿Son primas?

- No, somos amigas.

- Tú también puedes ser nuestra amiga.

Sólo entonces Astoria pudo gozar de eso que llaman amistad. No amigos imaginarios, no amigos salidos de la soledad y la tristeza. Amigas verdaderas que se preocupaban por ella, amigas que no la juzgaban, que la apoyaban, que le decían las cosas de frente y sin pelos en la lengua. Amigas.

Astoria abrió los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Especial

Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling

Gracias a samj por sus reviews

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Astoria no era loca, era especial.

_Hermosa_, decían algunos. Tenía el cabello castaño liso y espeso que le hacía parecer una sirena, una piel pálida que se sonrojaba con facilidad, una nariz en forma puntiaguda, y unas manos pequeñas y delicadas, manos de pianista, manos que nunca habían trabajado.

_Discreta_, decía Ava Kinsgley. _Tímida_, aseguraba Areusa Murry. Nunca decía más de lo que creía necesario decir. Nunca intervenía si no era estrictamente necesario. Prefería estar siempre en segundo plano, jamás destacar, jamás hacerse visible. Una locura porque por si sola ya destacaba. La gente se volteaba a mirarla, fascinados, arrobados con ella.

_Misteriosa_, decían los querían conocerla. _Arrogante_, decían sus detractores. _Dulce_, decían los que creían conocerla. Pero no era nada de eso, o al menos no era eso solamente. No era especialmente misteriosa. Su vida no tenía nada de diva, prefería sentarse a leer un buen libro que asistir a fiestas, prefería el silencio que el ruido, prefería comer sin complejos que morirse de hambre. No era realmente dulce. Sí, podía ser comprensiva, pero sólo con sus amigos más cercanos, sí, podía escuchar los problemas de los demás, pero sólo cuando le importaban, sí, podía hacer cosas por los demás pero sólo cuando creía hacerlo.

Fácil, decían para incomodarla. Pero no tenían éxito, Astoria se reía cada vez que escuchaba que era una chica fácil. Ella sólo había tenido tres novios en su vida. Ella no era una devoradora de hombres, no pasaba de un chico al otro. Ella sólo quería divertirse.

Astoria no era loca, era una chica especial.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Piano

Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling.

Capítulo Cuatro

Astoria se sienta en el taburete y acaricia las teclas negras y blancas. Cierra los ojos y empieza a desgranar una melodía. No es ninguna melodía conocida, más sin embargo suena familiar, suena cercana a ella. Un suspiro sale de sus labios. La melodía sigue sonando, envuelve formas y colores. Habla de la esperanza, esa vaga esperanza del futuro de una chica que quiere conocer a su príncipe azul.

Astoria se siente acalorada, sus mejillas se ruborizan, la música nunca se detiene. Ahora habla del encuentro de dos almas, de dos seres que se miran y se reconocen en los ojos del otro. Esas dos almas son felices mientras se tocan de las manos, en un baile que sólo ellos conocen. La música dibuja los giros de la bailarina, la música dibuja los suaves movimientos del hombre. La música traza los rostros, los perfiles de ambos amantes.

Astoria sonríe, estremecida por las sensaciones que le trasmite la música. Las notas se aceleran unas con otras, en un vaivén que asemeja el clímax antes del final. Una avalancha rodea a la pianista, cierra los ojos, se siente libre de un peso que cargaba desde hace mucho. Los amantes jadean y se miran. Astoria abre los ojos. Es sólo ella y el piano. Se ha dejado llevar por sus fantasías.

Niega con la cabeza, como siga así Daphne va a informarles a sus padres. No debería soñar con imposibles, pero no puede evitarlo. _Él tiene novia_, le dice la voz de la conciencia. _No me importa_, le replica. Astoria acaricia las teclas del piano.

- Muy pronto - se dice - Muy pronto, mi príncipe rubio.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Iguales

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece

Gracias por sus reviews a **samj, **a** Heavy Cream **y a** Selene Potter**

Capítulo Cinco

Astoria peina su cabello mirándose al espejo. Tararea y sonríe, profundamente satisfecha con el rumbo que toman las cosas. Baja la cabeza. Sobre su peinadora se encuentra una carta que reza así:

_Mañana iré a tu casa y pediré tu mano. Les daré a tus padres un trato que no podrán rechazar. Serás mi esposa, Astoria. Serás mía para siempre. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Astoria sonríe ampliamente. _Tonto, tan tonto_, pensó, _yo soy tuya desde hace mucho_. Era cierto. Ella se sintió atraída por ese niño rubio y de ojos grises. Ese niño que sólo jugaba con Crabbe y Goyle y rechazaba la compañía de su hermana. Ese niño que parecía querer toda la atención sobre él y que era incapaz de mirar a los demás.

Tal vez por eso su hermana no quería casarse con Draco. Daphne necesitaba ser admirada, adorada, deseada, y Draco jamás le daría la satisfacción de ser la dueña de su mundo. Theodore Nott, en cambio, si bien no bebía los vientos por Daphne, no podía dejar de prestarle atención a su rubia hermana. Theodore era callado, silencioso, siempre expectante, siempre testigo, como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. _La pareja perfecta serían ellos dos_, pensó Astoria con ironía. Theo y ella eran como dos gotas de agua idénticas, perfectamente similares. Y sin embargo… no podrían estar juntos. Astoria estaba segura que sería realmente aburrido si vivieran juntos. Eran tan iguales. ¿No decían los muggles que los iguales se repelen y los opuestos se atraen?

Ella se sentía atraída por Draco. Lo quería. Ella era suya. Y él… él esperaba que fuera suyo también.

* * *

Selene Potter me preguntó qué pasó con Fantasías. Era una adaptación de una novela llamada "Casada por dinero", así que decidí eliminarla para hacer cosas realmente mías.

¿Reviews?


End file.
